yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Chapter 058
！！ | romaji = Makkenjī, An'yaku!! | english = MacKenzie's Stealth Maneuvers!! | japanese translated = MacKenzie's Stealth Maneuvers!! | chapter number = 58 | japanese release = September 21, 2010 | american release = | uk release = }} "MacKenzie's Stealth Maneuvers!!" is the fifty-eighth chapter of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX'' manga. It was first printed in Japanese in the V Jump magazine and in English in the Shonen Jump magazine. Both of which were printed in volume 9 of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX graphic novels afterwards. Summary After defeating Adrian Gecko, Jaden Yuki encounters Atticus Rhodes in the woods. Atticus immediately challenges Jaden to a Duel, with his planet card and spirit card on the line. This greatly shocks Jaden, and Tragoedia proceeds to speak through Atticus, telling Jaden to accept the Shadow Duel or hand over the cards and run. Jaden accepts the challenge, with him insisting that Tragoedia wake up Koyo Hibiki should Jaden win. Tragoedia accepts this, but informs Jaden that he'll end up in the same state as Adrian should he lose. Elsewhere, Principal MacKenzie stands before Tragoedia's tablet. Reggie MacKenzie is spying on him, and Tragoedia realizes this, scolding her for spying on her father. Black fog erupts from the principal's hands and envelops Reggie, pinning her to wall. He demands that she return to him what he had given her, and the black fog lifts her "The Splendid Venus" card from her Deck case. The principal holds the card up, along with "The Big Saturn" and "The Despair Uranus", remarking that Reggie has done a fine job up until now. Bastion Misawa's Duel with James Crocodile Cook is underway. Bastion has 900 Life Points and "Red Ogre" on the field, while James has 1100 Life Points, "Spawn Alligator" and an unknown monster. Bastion questions what is wrong with him. As he loses Life Points, his body's strength decreases as well. He wonders if it's an illusion and James draws "The Tyrant Neptune", telling Bastion that it's time to end this. Alexis Rhodes' Duel with Aster Phoenix is also underway and she has just reduced his Life Points to 1500. This lets him move the "Vision Hero Increase" in his Graveyard to his Spell & Trap Card Zone as he has taken damage. Alexis ends her turn, remarking that even if she destroys the "Vision Hero" monsters they return as "visions" in the Spell & Trap Card Zone. She currently has 2000 Life Points and "Blizzard Princess" on the field. Aster begins his turn, drawing "The Grand Jupiter". He Special Summons "Increase" from his Spell & Trap Card Zone using "Vision Release". The effect of "Increase" activates, letting him Special Summon "Vision Hero Poisoner" from his Deck. He states it is time to bring the Duel to an end. Chazz Princeton also continues his Duel against Axel Brodie. Chazz has 2100 Life Points, "Light End Dragon" and two Set cards on the field, while Axel has 1300 Life Points and two "Divisions". Axel draws "The Blazing Mars" that Principal MacKenzie gave him and remarks that he can Summon it now and bring out its full potential. He believes he has an 80% chance of winning if he successfully Summons it, with the remaining 20% being Chazz's face-down cards. He doubts that Chazz's face-downs would destroy monsters, believing that Chazz has absolute faith in the power of his Dragons and wouldn't use Trap Cards to interfere with that. Axel activates the effects of his "Divisions", Tributing them to Special Summon four "Machine Tokens". He removes three monsters in his Graveyard from play. As he does so, James Tributes two of his monsters as Aster does the same. "The Tyrant Neptune", "The Grand Jupiter" and "The Blazing Mars" are all Summoned. Chazz sees darkness emanating from "Mars" and questions if he's in another Shadow Duel. James' "Neptune" attacks Bastion's "Red Ogre", reducing his Life Points to zero. Bastion collapses and James remarks that he loves these life-or-death fights. Aster activates the effect of "Jupiter" effect, discarding two cards to equip Alexis' "Blizzard Princess", increasing the ATK of "Jupiter" by that of the equipped monster. He attacks, with both he and Alexis remarking that they feel a great pressure emanating from "Jupiter" that seems to be more than just Solid Vision holograms. Chazz calls Axel out on trying to discover the truth behind the Shadow Duels while starting one himself. Axel is confused by this, and Tragoedia takes control of him from afar, telling Chazz that this isn't a Shadow Duel, but that the game must be completed. Featured Duels Bastion Misawa vs. James Crocodile Cook Bastion has 900 Life Points and controls "Red Ogre" (2800/2100), while James has 1100 Life Points and controls "Spawn Alligator" (2200/1000) and an an unknown monster (1600/???). James' turn James Tributes his two monsters to Tribute Summon "The Tyrant Neptune". The ATK of the two monsters adds up to 3800, which becomes the ATK of "Neptune". "Neptune" attacks and destroys "Red Ogre" (Bastion 900 → 0). Alexis Rhodes vs. Aster Phoenix Alexis has 2000 Life Points and controls "Blizzard Princess" (2800/2100), while Aster has an unspecified amount of Life Points and controls an unspecified monster. Alexis' turn Alexis attacks and destroys Aster's monster with "Blizzard Princess" (Aster ???? → 1500), activating the effect of "Vision Hero Increase" in his Graveyard. Aster moves "Increase" to his Spell & Trap Card Zone. Aster's turn Aster activates "Vision Release", Special Summoning "Increase" from his Spell & Trap Card Zone. This activates its effect, letting him Special Summon "Vision Hero Poisoner" (900/700) from his Deck. Aster Tributes both monsters to Normal Summon "The Grand Jupiter" (2500/2000). He activates the effect of "Jupiter", discarding two cards to equip "Blizzard Princess" to "Jupiter", giving it 5300 ATK. He attacks directly (Alexis 2000 → 0). Chazz Princeton vs. Axel Brodie Chazz has 2100 Life Points, controls "Light End Dragon" (2600/2100) and two Set cards. Axel has 1300 Life Points and controls two "Divisions" (200/200 each). Axel's turn Axel activates the effects of both "Divisons", Tributing them to Special Summon a total of four "Machine Tokens" (0/0 each). He removes three unspecified monsters in his Graveyard from play to Special Summon "The Blazing Mars" (2600/2200). Duel continues in the next chapter. Featured cards The following cards were featured in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here.